hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ua helele'i ka hoku (episode)
Ua helele'i ka hoku (Fallen Star) is the 21st episode of Season 5 in the remake version on Hawaii Five-0, and 114th episode in the series. Synopsis Hawaii Five-0 investigate the death of an Elvis that takes place during an Elvis Impersonation convention that Jerry and Max are attending while Grover returns to Hawaii. Plot Notes * Jerry dresses as Elvis and Max dresses as the Colonel Tom Parker. * Jerry sings Elvis's "Love Me" - Well. Deaths Death Count * Steve McGarrett killed 1 person. Quotes Lou Grover: Well, look on a positive note, the trip was not a total bust. I did manage to score myself six deep-dish pies from Malnati's. Renee and the kids are about to welcome me home a hero. Steve McGarrett: I'm sorry, did you say that you just flew ten hours straight with a bunch of pizzas in your suitcase? Is that what you said? Lou Grover: You're damn right. Steve McGarrett: Mm. Lou Grover: And today is your lucky day, because as a result of this unexpected, pleasant little pick-me-up at the airport, I'm gonna cut you in on a slice. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I'm, uh, I'm kind of a thin-crust guy myself, but thank you all the same. Jerry Ortega: It wasn't just the "Aloha" concert. Elvis flat-out loved Hawaii. He shot three movies here, he had an estate up in Pupukea, and he even performed for the troops at the USS Arizona benefit in '61. Danny Williams: That's fascinating. (Chin and Kono walk in) Danny Williams: Hey. Welcome to the, uh, freak show. We got 17 Elvises, all of them potential suspects or witnesses. Jerry Ortega: Actually, the correct terminology is "Elvii". But you can also call them ETAs. Elvis Tribute Artists. Danny Williams: Hm Chin Ho Kelly: I recall you doing a little tribute of your own back in the tenth grade. If I remember correctly, your rendition of "Love Me" brought the house down. Look, suit still fits. Jerry Ortega: Oh, no, this is, like, my sixth one. But I'm just here as a spectator today. Kono Kalakaua: Sweet shag. Jerry Ortega: Five-inch pile. Although the color's a little off. The real Jungle Room at Graceland's more of a hunter green. Kono Kalakaua: What's a Jungle Room, exactly? Jerry Ortega: Elvis designed it to be his man cave. Later, it was turned into a studio where he recorded parts of his last two albums. You can actually hear the waterfall on a few of the tracks. Danny Williams: That's amazing.. the amount of useless trivia that you've managed to obtain over the years just really blows my mind. Jerry Ortega: Hey, when it comes to the King, nothing's trivial. Danny Williams: Hm. (bad guy dressed as Elvis is killed by Steve) (Coroner's workers bagged him and are preparing to take his body away) Steve McGarrett: Okay, take it easy. There's $3 million worth of diamonds on this body, all right? Coroner Worker: All right. (Coroner's workers remove the body) Danny Williams: No one's gonna say it? Jerry Ortega: Elvis has left the building. Steve McGarrett: Could I please have a Longboard, when you're ready? Danny Williams: She's a hostess, not the waitress - there's a big difference. I'm sorry for him. But if you are gonna get him a beer, I'll have one, too. Kono Kalakaua: Same here. Lou Grover: I'll have a strawberry daiquiri. Steve McGarrett: Did you say strawberry daiquiri? Lou Grover: I'm comfortable with my manhood, brother. Trivia |- |Barry Burns |Jon Lovitz | |- |Lane Collins |Peter Dobson | |- |Kaleo Fisher |Evan Gamble | |- |Kung Fu Elvis |Johnny Valentine | |- |African American Elvis |Garry E. Moore | |- |Grandpa Elvis |Tommy D. | Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 5 (2010)